Innocence
by Ducky2196
Summary: When a case hits home for Olivia, can they solve it and deal with her 'small' secret? Eventual P/O just because i love it and you love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I would like to point out that for the purposes of this fic Olivia and Peter are only about 26 years old.**

**Innocence **

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in her office it had come down to actually searching through old case's to find something new. Nothing had happened that morning, no cases no phone calls and so here they sat. Peter leaning back in his chair with his feet on her edge of her desk while Olivia sat slumped in her chair, glasses sitting on the end of her nose and pen in her hand.

Peter had almost forgotten that they were supposed to be looking for something new because he had become completely preoccupied with Olivia. He watched as she reached for the buzzing phone next to her without lifting her eyes from the notes in front of her. Knowing what was coming Peter dropped his feet from the desk and leaned forward in his seat.

But Olivia wouldn't look up at him. Her voice was hushed and eyes downcast. He couldn't tell if she was trying to keep her conversation out of his ears or if she was actually scared but when her eyes lifted to meet his he could see the flash of fear and wondered what was wrong. Reaching forward with his left hand he rested it on her hand, waiting for her to hang up.

Olivia watched as Peter made his way to her but at this moment she couldn't deal with him being so close to her and so she pulled her hand away from him and pushed her chair away from the desk. Rushing passed Peter, Olivia made her way to the door and never stopped before making her way out of the lab.

Peter sat stunded for a moment before turning in the chair in time to see a wisp of blonde hair leaving the lab. Rubbing his hand over his face he wondered what the phone call was about.

**Olivia**

"But Sir, I don't understand why you need me to…yes I understand, but…yes Sir, I'll be there in 30 minutes…no sir he doesn't know…" Broyles cut the phone call short by hanging up on her. Olivia sighed, she looked around the courtyard and found it was empty save for her. Turning her head she found that there was a small window that faced into the lab, just above Gene's stall. She wondered if Peter was angry, but saddly she didn't have time to find out. She was needed at Boston General Hospital, something about a kidnapping victim was found.

Traffic was crazy driving from Harvard to the hospital. TV crew surrounded the entrance to the hopsital and Olivia could see Broyles pushing his way passed the crews, she could tell that he was trying to ignore the reporters. When he spotted Olivia he was able to push his way passed them all and came to stand by her side. Taking her arm in his hand he led her through the masses and waited until they were inside before bombarding her with information.

"Tayla Nikols, 8 years old, was taken from her family house two weeks ago. I'm sure you would have heard about it." Broyles turned to face Olivia, she realised that he had pulled her infront of a doorway.

"Yes of cource, she has been the fourth 5 year old to be taken, but isn't she the only one who been found?" Olivia swallowed, this case was not going to sit well with her, she could tell already. "Sir, I still don't understand why I am needed though. It didn't really seem like a Fringe case." Broyles only stepped inside the door to reveal the small child sitting up in the bed. Taking in her suroundings, Olivia noted that nothing seemed out of the ordaniry except for the girl. Soft blonde hair covered a small face and in a moment Olivia paniced, it wasn't until the child turned towards them did she relax a bit.

"What makes this your case Dunhman is that all the parents heard the same nursery rhyme coming from the child's room, so when they went to investigate, the clocks and radio's sparked at exactly 8.18pm and the child was then gone." Broyles had been facing Olivia after walking into the room. The child's parents sat at the side of her bed and just waited. Broyles handed her a piece of paper. Olivia scanned it over.

_5 young children sitting on the swing_

_Hear the cow bell, here come's the ring-a-ding ding_

_5 younge children in their bed at night_

_Hear the clock chime, suddenly out of sight._

Scrunching up her nose slightly Olivia tried to place where she had heard the rhyme before but just couldn't. Looking back at the scared child and her heart broke. Was she going to be able to do this without having to tell a well kept secret?

**Ok, I know this was supposed to be the next part of 'You Would Think' but it didn't make sense considering the type of story it was and so I decided to make this a new story altogether. **

**Feedback appreciated! :D**

**Ash **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added to story alert and stuff! The next chapter is for all of you!**

**Chapter 2**

Peter sat, silently or impatiently, depending of how you look at it. He just watched as as Olivia paced through the lab. Now Peter knows Olivia well enough to know she _never _paces, taps her foot impatiently yes, but never paces. For her to do something so out of the ordinary he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

He knew she felt helpless to save these children and he needed her to understand that it wasn't her fault.

Not being able to stand by and watch her fidget any longer Peter grabbed her by the arm gently and steered her towards the lab doors.

"Peter? What are you doing?" Shock and anger entered her voice but Peter kept his gentle.

"Taking you away from here because I can see you pacing a hole straight through the floor soon. Please just come with me." Dropping his hand from her arm to her hand, Peter's courage spiked when he entwined his fingers with hers.

Through the halls and down a corridor, Peter stopped at an empty classroom. Knowing it was unlocked he pushed his way through the door and locked it behind the two of them.

"Liv, sit." Simply nodding Olivia took a seat in the front row of the lecture row. Peter took the teachers seat and brought it in front of her. Swinging it around he sat on the chair with his chest against the back support and just stared at Olivia.

"Peter…I…" when there was nothing else to say, Olivia just looked down and so Peter began.

"Liv, I know what you are thinking and no you are not helpless. You are the strongest and most determined person I have ever met in my life. You are selfless and caring and even though you hate to admit it you are the most loving person I have ever know. You traveled half way around the world to save the man you loved, you are willing to jump through any hoop to save an innocent and…" Peter couldn't continue because Olivia had leaned forward and placed her lips gently on his. Slightly stunned Peter took a second before he placed his hand on her cheek. He didn't want to scare her because he knew how difficult giving up her control must be and so he waited. He waited to see if she would deepen the kiss or run away scared. Doing neither, Olivia pulled away and dropped her head.

"Peter…thank you…" and with that she left him sitting on the chair, shocked.

Olivia slammed the door into her office, she knew what she had to do. Almost throwing everything off her desk she placed the child's files and a copy of the words from the nursery rhyme. Placing her hand on top of the first file she stared at the picture. A small tug in her gut and a tear down her cheek was her motivation. These children weren't going to die or be injured for some crazy attempt at whatever these people were doing.

After about an hour, Olivia had begun to hum to herself. Subconsciously the nursery rhyme was coming to the surface. Dropping her pen Olivia knew she needed coffee but once she took a step out of her office and caught sight of a sad looking Peter, she knew she needed something else. Making sure Walter and Astrid were busy working on finding out how these children disappeared, Olivia made her way to his side and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Jumping back slightly, Peter's frown faded and was replaced with a smile.

"Thank you Peter. We'll have to continue this after the case is done." Walking away again, this time Peter sat there with the funny feeling in his stomach of just pure happiness.

Olivia had now migrated to joining the rest of the lab in the hunt to find the missing children. Walter had gone off on his own, locked in some idea of finding the clue inside a microscope. Astrid was playing around on her computer with different frequencies and pitches of sound, hoping that maybe something would happen. Peter had joined Olivia on the floor, searching through cases and files just waiting for something to jump out at them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Olivia Dunham." Apparently no one had heard the lab doors swing open. Everyone's head shot up in the direction of the voice and there eyes met a man in military uniform. In his hand was a letter and Olivia gulped. Standing up silently she walked over to the man and waited.

"Ms Dunham, this was left for you." Handing the letter to her Olivia took it, opened it roughly and read it through. The man had already made his way to the lab door, presumably to leave but Olivia stopped him, raising her voice and catching everyone else's attention at the same time.

"What is going to happen now?" The man stopped and dropped his head. Turning slightly he opened the lab door and a child walked in shyly.

"Be the mother you know you can be Liv." And with that he was gone. Astrid sat stunned. Walter dropped his beaker. Peter froze on the spot and the young child, no more than 5 years old brought her eyes to meet Olivia's and a smile creeped onto her face. Taking two giant leaps down the stair case, she jumped in to Olivia's arms who held her close.

"Mommy!"

**A shock or not really? Feedback loved. :D**

**Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Feedback = Love :D**

**Chapter 3**

Frozen on the spot Olivia didn't know what to do. She never thought she'd be in this situation. Snapped out of her thoughts by a voice in her ear, "Mommy, I missed you so much!" Squeezing her neck tighter.

All Olivia could do in the moment was smile. Placing her hand on the back of the small child's head she stroked down to her back and just held her tight. Turning around to face the dead silent room, Olivia couldn't bare to look at any of them and so she locked herself in her office with her daughter.

"Mommy, does this mean I get to stay with you now? Please. I promise I'll be good." Looking down at the child now laying on the couch, Liv began to tickle her until she begged to be let go of.

"Rayne baby, you know you are always welcome to live with me. I think we have to clean the house though." Olivia waited a moment until she saw her daughters eyes light up.

"Yay!" was all that was allowed to come out of her mouth due to the knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Olivia didn't need to look up to know who it was. Smiling up at Peter, the look in his eyes caused her smile to fade, "Peter, whats…"

"Agent Dunham. Broyles is here." And he left. Hurt and confused Olivia looked over at Rayne, who was now spinning on her mother's desk chair. "Baby, I'll be right back, I promise. Be good." Standing slowly she walked over to Rayne and placed a kiss on the girls head.

"Ok, mommy. I'll be good."

"Sir, maybe it not be best if we frighten the child. She looked scared enough as it is." Standing the middle of the lab Olivia argued with both Broyles and Peter about how to deal with the child. In almost two years, they had never had a case that involved more than one child and they were very hesitant about how to deal with it. Astrid and Walter were smart enough to leave well enough alone if Olivia and Peter were arguing.

"Dunham, I think this girl needs to be spoken to…" Peter began, turning to look at Olivia, he had to almost force himself to back down a step. The death stare she was giving him was beyond scary. He knew it was because he called her Dunham in the same condisending way he called sweetheart.

"Bishop is right, interview the child, but tread lightly Agent…" he was about to continue when a voice spoke behind them.

"Mommy, are you leaving to? Daddy yelled the same way before he went away." The sad look on Rayne's face broke Liv's heart. Broyles eyebrow raised almost to his lack of hair line but said nothing. Rayne had made her way over to the trio and had pulled on Olivia's suit jacket.

Crouching down, Olivia found herself eye level with the 5 year old. "Ray, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Now how about you come with me…" Lifting the girl into her arms, she turned and faced Peter and Broyles who eyed her closely. Rayne buried her face in Olivia's shoulder, hiding it from sight, "…you can stay with Astrid, over there, while I work and then I'm going to call Aunt Rachel and get her to come over with Ella. Would you like that?"

Even though Peter was beyond angry with Olivia he watched as she spoke to Rayne. He didn't want to be angry but having a daughter is something you generally mention to someone you have been working closely with for almost two years, especially if not even 2 hours ago said person kissed you. He watched as the trademark Dunham smiled found its way onto Raynes lips.

"Really? Yeah!" was all she could say as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

It was not way passed 8pm. In the last 5 or so hours Olivia had let Rayne with Astrid, called Rachel to pick her up since she wasn't going to get there before it got late. She had yelled and agrued with Peter, worse than they had ever argued before, and to top it all off when they had arrived at the hospital the Tayla couldn't be controlled. Screaming at the top of her lungs as if in pain, Peter and Olivia weren't allowed to see her and the hospital said they would call when they could see her.

Dropping Peter off at his hotel was probably the best part of the evening. She didn't have to put up with him anymore and as he left, she didn't say goodbye and he didn't turn around and wave. Thankful to just be able to get home Olivia sat in the car for a moment.

_Rayne is staying with me now. How am I going to be able to do this? I can barely look after myself?_

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Olivia trudged up the steps and into her apartment. She was met by childish screaming and laughing and the brilliant smell of pasta coming from the kitchen. As small smile settled on Olivia's face when she saw Ella and Rayne playing together in the lounge room. Leaning down to give both girls and hug and a kiss. Rayne asked, "Did you catch the bad guys mommy? Ella said you catch bad guys and have a very special job."

Ruffling Ella's hair, Olivia's smile grew wider. "No baby I didn't catch them today but I will. I do have a special job and I want you to rememeber that sometime I might not be home or I can't take you places but I will always love you and do whatever I can to make sure you get to do everything you want to do."

The small girl thought over her mothers words for a moment. Smiling widely and swung her arms around Olivia's neck, knocking them both to the ground. Ella joined in the rolling on the ground and Olivia could only laugh. _This is what family is._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyone had gone to bed now, being that it was after midnight. Rayne jumped into Olivia's bed and Rachel and Ella were asleep, as usual, in the spare bedroom. Both Olivia and Rachel knew that the spare room was to become Rayne's room. But for now, Olivia sat, with a glass of wine, on the couch and just let the days activities dawn upon her.

_Sitting in the FBI issue SUV Peter hadn't said a word to Olivia. And so Olivia thought she'd be the first. _

"_Peter…" But if she had though that he hasn't angry anymore, she was definitely mistaken. _

"_Don't Olivia. Just don't." Turning even more to face the window, Olivia looked down at her hands on the wheel for a split second. He was angry with her and she hated it. _

_He spoke again, "No, you know what? How dare you? For almost two years we became close, friends. Toady you kiss me and tell me that we have to continue after the case is over and yet you've been keeping secrets from me. AND NOT A SMALL ONE AT THAT!" he couldn't control his anger anymore. He roared at Olivia who tried to hide the fear in her eyes. He had _never _yelled at her before but right now he didn't care. _

_When she didn't say anything he continued, "What, you don't trust me? Or we aren't friends? Because whatever it is, it has now become a major problem in whatever relationship we have, friends or coworkers. Damn it." Clenching his jaw, Peter tried to steady his breathing as they made their way up to the hospital. _

_Olivia watched as he jumped out and slammed the door. Taking a breath Olivia followed him up the stairs into the lobby of the hospital, they came face to face with the nurse in charge._

"_I'm sorry but you cannot go in and see her. We must calm her down before we let anyone in there. I will give you a call when you can come." And she left. _

"_We'll that was a bloody waste of time!" Peter slammed his hand down on the desk in front of him._

"_Peter, stop it. I know you're angry with me but don't act like that. We will be able to talk to her later."_

_Turning on his heels, he took a step towards her. Until now she never realised how tall he was, he literally towered over her. Dropping his voice so only she could hear, "Don't you dare, Olivia. Don't you dare." _

_And he let and waited by the car for her to arrive. She was now shaking with anger and a small amount of fear. She had only every seen that look in his eyes once before and it was never aimed at her. _

_The drive back to Peter's hotel was silent. Olivia could feel the anger coming off Peter in waves. The first and only thing he said as she pulled up to his hotel was, "You don't trust me, so why should I ever trust you?" Slamming the door again, Olivia could feel the tears threaten to fall but never did. _

**Knock Knock**

Olivia was snapped out of her thoughts by two rough knocks at the door. Jumping slightly she looked around at the clock and found that it was after midnight. Placing her latest glass of wine on the coffee table she made her way slowly to the door.

**Knock Knock**

Two more angry knocks found Olivia at the door. Swinging it open she faced a red faced Peter.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Without an answer he pushed his way through the doorway.

"Liv, I need to know. I have been awake for hours trying to understand why you never told me. Why she never lived with you and why she is suddenly here now." The words came out all at once and Olivia suddenly understood what she needed to do.

Turning her back to him, she walked over to the closed door in the corner of the apartment. Not knowing why but he followed Olivia and waited outside the door with her. He watched as she opened it to reveal the small frame of a sleeping child.

"Her name is Rayne, she is 5 years old and she doesn't live with me because her father and I decided that with me going into the FBI and him being able to stay home, it would be safer for her to be with him and his family. He was a few years older than me and had already become a vet from the war. He left with an honorable discharge and was set for life with the money the government was giving him. I couldn't look after her. At the time I could barely look after myself."

Olivia closed the door softly and walked back to the couch and waited for Peter to follow.

When he followed but didn't speak, Olivia reached for her backpack and pulled out the same letter that was handed to her earlier that day, "Here." Passing it to Peter she waited patiently and silently for him to read it.

_Olivia,_

_ I know we agreed that Rayne would be better off with me, but right now the military needs me and I don't think I can say no again. They need my help and I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to tell you in person. _

_ Rayne has become an amazing little girl. So much like her mother and I know that you will take good care of her because you love and she loves you. Every night she asks me to tell her about the day I met you and I tell her, you were beautiful. I told her that you have a very important job and that's why you can't be there for her. She is more like her mother, in that she is very bright. She understands why you couldn't be there._

_ I am sorry again that this has come as a shock and I know that your job is very important. Take good care of her Liv. She is more like you, than you could ever imagine. _

_Damion_

Peter let his eyes wash over the letter once more. He was going to war. Leaving behind a child. His anger subsided by no more than a fraction until his eyes met Olivia's.

"Ok, so this answer's two out of three questions. I'm still waiting Olivia."

**Ok, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and it's a good thing we all think on the same wave length because what you wanted I was writing ****. I hope it was to your liking. Let me know if there is anything else you would like to see or something I didn't do well because there are many ways I can fix any problems. **

**I am here to please you all!**

**Ash **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For about 15 minutes, Peter didn't move. Olivia didn't know what to tell him and so they sat there, in silence. Peter rocked back in the couch and Olivia dropped her head, her poition on the coffee table awkward but she didn't feel she wanted to move. She knew she had to tell him something but the words just sat in the back of her throat. Hearing the floorboards creak, Olivia turned to find Rayne standing in the doorway looking sheepish. Peter glanced behind Olivia and found he was staring at an exact copy of Olivia. Down to the green/grey eyes. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Olivia motion for Rayne to come towards them. Taking a small step at first Rayne eventaully came to stand behind Olivia, shyly hiding behind her legs.

"Ray, I would like you meet Peter. He is a very good friend of him." Olivia hoped that the introduction would smooth Peter's anger out but in the end she could see that he was masking it so he wouldn't scare the child.

"Hi." Rayne brought a small hand up to her face in a small wave. Peter smiled down at her and thought of something that would make her happy. Bringing out his coin, he made it disappear and reappear. This brought a giggle from the little girl.

"Baby, why don't you get to bed." Olivia looked down at her daughter and knelt when Rayne tugged on her pant leg. Peter watched, from his crouched position, as Rayne whispered something in Olivia's ear.

"I can ask if you like…" Rayne nodded and bit her lip in the Olivia Dunham style he loved so much. "Peter, Rayne would like to know if she can give you a hug." Again hopeful, Peter nodded and Rayne took the last few steps to him and gave him a hug around the neck. Saying good night Rayne left them again.

"Thanks Peter, her dad used to give her a hug every night, so I think she needed that." Looking back at Peter, his mask was gone, but the anger reentered his eyes. He sat back down on the couch and waited for Olivia to continue.

"Peter, I…" gulping down the lump in her throat Olivia tried again, "I was very young and very off the rails. I may have been going through the FBI training but I was forced into the because I didn't want to go to jail. Teenagers do stupid things I guess," She let a small laugh out but it wasn't returned by Peter.

She continued, "I couldn't look after her and well I guess in the end it seemed better she stay with her father. I never said anything, to _anyone,_" emphisis on anyone to make him understand that it wasn't just him. Standing up and walking to the window behind the couch. Olivia continued, "because she is the reason the Lucas hurt me so bad. As soon as I told him he was on a plane to Germany and never looked back. I was in a bad place for months after that and I didn't ever want that to happen again. So I kept it a secret. I love her with all my heart but I went through so much after he left me alone." Olivia couldn't even look at him, focusing on the carpet under her feet she could hear him breathing deeply as if trying to keep his anger down.

"Aunt Liv? What's going on?" Ella stood in her pj's and teddy hanging from her left hand. Her right hand was rubbing her eye's tiredly.

Peter turned to face her and Ella's face lit up. Running over to him she through her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. "Uncle Peter? What are you doing here? Did you know my cousin is here to?" Pulling back, Peter looked into her innocent eyes and just smiled.

"I'm sorry Ella bear, we didn't mean to wake you. How about you go back to sleep now. Aunt Liv and I promise we will be quiet, actually I think I should go home now anyway." Ella nodded and placed a small kiss on his cheek and rushed off to bed.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at him but it faded as soon as she saw the hurt and angry look on his face. Without saying a word, Peter left Olivia standing in the middle of the lounge room, heartbroken.

It was after one at night and Olivia was curled up on the couch looking through all the photos she had of Rayne when she was growing up. Running a hand through her hair she wished she could have been there but now she wished he had've told Peter. She hated him being so angry with her and she was was worried that he would leave because of it. Wishing he was by her side now she closed her eyes and let a small tear streak down her cheek.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor__  
__Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time_

She wondered if Peter ever thought of her the way she thought of him. She knew that he kissed her back but she also knew that he hadn't been with anyone in a long time and she assumed that he was kissing her because of that reason only. __

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now_

Olivia reached for her phone and began to hold down the number 3. But as soon as it started to ring she hung up. He didn't want to talk to her. He had left her alone, just like Lucas had done all those years ago. Taking a deep, shakey breath, Olivia mumbled simple words, "Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

Pete sat on the couch with a glass of whisky in his hand. It been his fourth or was it his fifth? He couldn't rememeber, but glancing at the clock he saw the flashing red lights what showed that it was after one in the morning. How had things become so complicated?

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

Peter thought back to when she crashed into his life and turned it upside down. He remembered seeing the pain in her eyes as she told him about someone she cared about. There was something about her, in that moment, that made him very protective of her. Something stirred inside of him and he wanted to take care of her. Where did that come from? That wasn't the Peter Bishop he had become…

___And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time___

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now_

Staring at the phone sitting in his hand, Peter contemplated calling her, apologising for storming out on her, but he was too proud. He was still angry but he didn't know how long it would be until that feeling went away. Sighing deeply he whispered to himself, "Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."

In the back of her mind Olivia could hear a soft lullabye coming from a distance. Thinking she had fallen asleep, Olvia allowed it to continue. A high-pitched girlish scream brought Olivia out of her thoughts. Sprinting into her bedroom she found Rayne sitting in the corner of her room, shaking like a leaf. Looking around the room, there was a presence there she had only felt once before, while investigating the missing children. Realising someone had just tried to take her baby Olivia was by her side in the blink of an eye. Rachel appeared in the doorway and watched as tears streaked down both mother and daughters face.

"Shh, Ray. You're ok. You're going to be fine." Looking up, Olivia made eye contact with Rachel and whispered, "Call Peter, tell him I need him. Beg him if you have to. I just need him here." Olivia continued to rock Rayne and whisper soothing words into the dark room as Rachel called Peter's cell.

"Bishop." His voice was hoarse from drinking a glass to much of whisky.

"Peter, Olivia needs you." Rachel waited for his reply in case she in deed had to beg him to come, although she wasn't sure exactly why he wouldn't just come.

"I'm on my way." His reply came suddenly and the line went dead.

**Ok, wow, now that was long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they are always welcome and appreciated. Good, bad, terrible? What'd ya think?**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh yea the song is **_**I Need You Now **_** by Lady Antebellum**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Swallowing his pride would be one of the hardest thing Peter has had to do recently. Bringing his knuckles to the door he knocked and waited. A moment passed and Rachel opened the door.

"Oh, thank god Peter. You have no idea how much Liv needs you." Rachel all but dragged him through the front door. He searched the lounge room before realizing that it was empty, save for him and Rachel. Taking his steps slowly he found himself at Olivia's bedroom door. Opening it a crack he saw mother and daughter huddled in the corner, both with tears streaking down their cheeks. As angry as Peter was, his heart still broke seeing Olivia so sad. Walking further into the room, he knelt down in front of the couple. Rayne noticed his presence and tried to edge closer to him.

Realizing what she was trying to do Peter sat down against the wall at her left and Olivia at her right. Rayne snuggled closer to Peter and Olivia looked up. 'Thank you' she mouthed searching his eyes for a hint that he wasn't angry. When one didn't arise he just nodded to her. Bringing his hand up to Rayne's face she pulled at his collar wanting him to hold her.

"Rayne baby, what are you doing?" Olivia's voice broke the silence.

"I want daddy to hold me." A sleepy voice replied causing Peter and Olivia to glance up at each other. Not wanting to disappoint the girl, Peter pulled her onto his lap and she swiftly fell asleep in his arms.

Olivia could still feel the anger coming off Peter in waves but it had subsided a little bit. He turned his head to Olivia, "Should we put her into the bed?"

Olivia glanced across the room to the large bed and nodded. Peter rose from his seated position and placed Rayne under the covers. As if on impulse Peter ran his hand softly over her face and smiled to himself. Olivia could only watch.

Silently Peter followed Olivia out of the room and pulled the door closed halfway, making sure they could see into the room if need be.

"I'm sorry Peter, about what she said. I think she still believes her father is here." Olivia's hushed tones were for both her daughters sake and Rachel and Ellas.

"It's ok Liv. You know…as angry as I was before hand, nothing would have stopped me from coming over again. Rachel sounded so scared and I knew she wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." He watched as Olivia looked down at the floor as they both took a seat on the couch.

"It wasn't Rachel's idea to call was it?" a hand on her shoulder caused Olivia to look up.

Shaking her head slightly she glanced back up at him she opened her mouth but closed it again not knowing what to say. She watched as Peter exhaled roughly and closed his eyes. "Tell me Liv. Please."

"I asked her to call you. To beg if she had to. I needed you here." Her voice was small but he knew it was because she was scared, "I was scared you wouldn't come, scared you would leave like…" Her voice trailed off and Peter couldn't stop himself from pulling her into his arms. Laying back into the side of the couch he brought up their legs and pulled her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere Liv. I promise. Now rest. We need to solve this case before something bad happens." Olivia had already closed her eyes while he was talking. Kissing the top of her head he followed suit and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Peter felt the presence of a small person in front of him. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with Olivia's mini me.

"Peter, can I stay with you? I can't sleep on my own." Rayne rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands looking at him hopefully.

"Of course…" Peter pulled her up onto his lap and she laid on him with her head on his chest.

"Mommy must be safe to 'cause she is asleep." Was the last few words out of her mouth until she fell asleep.

Sighing Peter pulled her closer but turned his head to face Olivia. He could just barely feel her nose against him and he smiled again.

Sudden shifting woke Peter up. His back ached and his neck burned. Pulling the small child up further into his chest he began to rise to place her back in her own bed.

Grabbing his collar she whispered in her sleep, "No, comfy."

Peter smiled and continued in towards the bedroom. Placing her down, where he had once before, he returned to the lounge to find Olivia still asleep.

Shaking her shoulder slightly she just mumbled and rolled over in the other direction. Her neck resting in a awkward position.

"Liv, please don't kill me." He whispered to himself as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Placing her on the bed softly he placed a small kiss on her forehead and sighed.

_How can I stay angry at her? She's been hurt enough._

Walking back into the lounge he rested back on the couch and waited for sleep to take him.

And it did.

**Ok this was just a filler because I want to write a bit about the case. Sappy I know but I couldn't resist.**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Ash**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, training got hectic! but here is the next chapter and then chapter 8 should be up tonight some time unless i fall asleep haha! enjoy Review = Love lol**

**Chapter 7**

Spend the first two hours of the morning searching through old cases of abductions, wasn't how Peter expected to spend his morning, after waking up in Olivia's apartment. But lo and behold here he was, pouring through files in Olivia' office.

"Peter, we have to go to the hospital. Tayla is awake and the doctors will let us talk to her." Olivia's voice rang through her office as she pushed the door open. Stoping in the doorway she placed her hand on her hip and watched as Peter rose from his place behind her desk. "You know I could have sworn that desk was mine."

"Sorry Liv. Just got really uncomfortable sitting on that chair. My back kinda hurts from sleeping on you couch." Peter shrugged, looking up at Olivia's amused face.

"Next time why don't you join us, my bed's big enough for the three of us." Shruggin, Olivia walked away, leaving a stunned Peter, watching her go.

After catching up to Olivia, they drove in silence to the hospital. Peter was the first to break it, "Who is looking after Rayne?"

"Rachel has her. She has taken Ella and Rayne to the Zoo today. Ray is still a little bit scared. She just doesn't seem to know how to tell me what happened. She is closing her self off already and she is only five."

"Yea I guess she really is her mother's daughter." Peter laughed, intent on making a joke but Olivia just tightened her jaw and stared out the front windsheild.

Peter noticed her sudden posture and felt like an ass. "Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…"

"No it's ok Peter. You're right I do close myself off…Here we are." Pulling into a parking Olivia was the first to get out and make her way up to the front desk. Peter followed a few steps behind, allowing her to do her job.

After a short knock at Tayla's door, Olivia made her way in and took a seet on the side of the bed.

"Hi, Tayla. How are you today?"

Peter watched from the corner, as Olivia spoke like a true mother.

"I'm ok. Just tired." The small girl looked up at Olivia.

"Is there anything you remember? It's ok, you're not in trouble. I want to make sure no one else gets hurt. Can you help me?" Olivia wait, while Tayla looked towards her mother and then back at Olivia.

Taking a breath, Tayla began. "I don't remember much. I remember laying on a bed, it was hard and they were asking me questions about my mommy. If I knew where she lived when she a girl. What kindy she went to. I didn't know what they were asking." Tears started to streak down her face and her mother took her in her arms. Olivia looked over to Peter, his face showed more than her realised.

"Thank you Tayla." Rising to leave Tayla's mother called Olivia back.

"The doctor said that whoever had her took her blood. Do you think they are looking for something?"

"We aren't sure yet, but we do know your daughter will be safe now." With a last nod Olivia and Peter left the hospital room.

Placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder, Peter pulled her to the side. "What are you thinking Liv?"

"How do you know I'm thinking anything?"

"Because I know you better than that and I know your tells." Peter smirked.

Sighing and dropping her head Olivia began. "I…"

**Ring Ring Ring. **

Glancing up at Peter, Olivia answered her phone.

"Dunham…Hey Rach…How's Ray?...good. Hey I was wodnering if this sounded familiar to you…" Olivia began to hum a few bars of the nursary rhyme she had heard the night before.

Peter watched as Rachel answered Olivia. Whatever she told Liv, caused her eyes to widen and panic to grow on her face. "Are you sure Rach?...OK thanks. Yea bye."

Hanging up her phone, Olivia couldn't bring her eye's to meet Peter's. Placing a hand on her cheek he brought her face up to meet his. After placing a soft kiss of her lips he pulled back and waited. She sighed.

"Rachel recognised the rhyme. She said our stepfather made it up for her when she was young." Olivia watched as his brow knotted at her statement. "That explains why they tried to take Rayne. He wants her and I think I know why they have been taking the children's blood. Rayne will have cortexiphan in her system, like me. They don't know what she looks like but they can tell she's my daughter by the blood samples."

The words fell from Olivia's mouth before she could stop them. Pulling Olivia into his chest, much like he had done once before, Peter buried his hand into her hair but this time, he kissed her forhead and her cheek. Waiting for a moment before letting her go, Peter spoke quietly, "Liv, Ray is safe with Rachel. Lets get back to the lab and talk to Walter about the trials. I'm sure we can find something in the old records. We _will _work this out Liv." Taking her hand he led her to the car and allowed her to take her time before driving away.

The lab was busy when they got back. Olivia and Peter locked themselves away in her make-shift office pouring over boxes and boxes of files that had even the smallest significance to the year Olivia was treated with cortexiphan.

Much of it was meaningless, having nothing to do with the trials, until Peter found one file in particular.

_OD_.

Scanning over the front page he knew that it was Olivia's. Opening it, he found pages of data. Specific amounts of cortexiphan, her reactions. Small amounts of information about Nick and a photo. Not of Olivia but of Walter, William Bell and someone else.

Pushing himself away from the desk he made a bee line for Walter, who was testing out what ever theory he had.

"Walter!" two heads snapped up, Walter from hearing his name and Astrid who was scared by Peter's sudden outburst.

"Yes, son?" Barely taking a moment before moving back to his work, Peter grabbed his arm making him focus on the picture in front of him.

"Who is this?" Anger dripped from his voice. "Why that's me and Belly of cource."

Walter's reply angered Peter. "No! Who is this?" His finger skimmed over the other man in the photo.

"Why that's…Nate…Nathan…" Walter continued to try to remember the man's name when Olivia's voice echoed through the lab.

"Nathaniel Dean?" Taking a few steps closer to Peter, Olivia grabbed the picture, staring down at it.

"Yes my dear, I believe that is his name. How do you know?"

Silence filled the lab, Peter eyed Olivia and then a realisation hit him. Dropping his head, "Oh no." Simple, yet affective in this sitution.

"My stepfather…"


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I promised this a few nights ago but I have been training for the last 3 days non stop. Hope this comes away from the fluff we all love but the story needs to continue. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8**

"Walter, you worked with Olivia's abusive stepfather?" Peter was the first to break the silence.

"No." But Olivia's the next to answer. "He is younger here. This was before he got together with my mom. Before my dad died." Finishing off with a soft sigh Olivia nodded to herself. "He knew what the cortexiphan did to me. He knows I have abilities, which means Rayne must have them too. He knows he would never get them out of me but she would be willing to do it for him. He is trying to take advantage of a child, just like he did when I was a kid. God! I should have killed him!" Turning on her heels, Olivia made her way back into her office and slammed the door shut with such force the windows shook.

Glancing over his shoulder to Walter, Peter narrowed his eyes at the old man, who suddenly looked like he was ancient. Peter hesitated before heading into Olivia's office and so for the first time in a while he knocked and actually waited for an answer. When one came in the form of sniffs he opened the door and found Olivia sitting in the corner of the office. Her knees brought to her chest.

"What do you want Peter?" she didn't mean for it to come out so bitter so she sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She looked up to meet his eyes and found that she couldn't read them, "Peter. I'm sorry for everything. I know your angry with me but I need you. I…need your help."

Taking a few steps towards Olivia Peter sat next to her, closer enough so she knew he was there but far away enough so they weren't touching. "Liv…" Peter rubbed his hand over his face, "Yea I am angry. Angry at you for not telling me. Angry at you for not trusting me. God Liv, do you not trust me at all?"

The look on her face was usually break his heart but she needed to understand why he was hurting.

Peter watched as she looked away, down at the floor. Her eyes travelled on some unknown piece of fluff. Sighing Olivia spoke, "Peter you know I trust you. That's never been in question."

Bringing his hand over hers, he sighed again, "Liv. I'm angry, understand that but I will always be here to help you out, just…you gotta trust me." All Olivia could do was nod her head. "Now let's find those children."

Olivia stood up abruptly, Peter followed but placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, "We will get him, I promise." Olivia could only nod again.

"Olivia, I think I found a way to find the children before anyone else is taken." Astrid's voice echoed through the silent lab. No one had spoken much since the realisation that Olivia's stepfather had worked with Walter and William during the cortexiphan trials.

"How?" Peter was the first to answer.

"Well, remember when we had to deal with Jones and his escape from the prison?" She waited for a reply but only received stares and so she continued, "We'll when I was running the frequencies of the sounds that Walter captured on record at the first crime scene, something about the frquencies looked familiar to me. So I re ran the ones taken from the crime scene where Jones 'Star Treked' himself out of the prison. Anyway they matched." The bluntness of Astrid's statement left them in another round of silence.

"Wait so are you saying that whoever," Peter tried not to say Olivia's stepfather because it upset her, "is teleporting these children out of their bedroom and into wherever the hell it is he is taking them?" Peter seemed to catch on faster than the other, Olivia totally out of her league and Walter in his own world. But his sudden statement out loud may have been for his own need as well as everyone else's.

"Yes, that exactly what I'm saying."

"Yes, yes. That must be it!" Walter began moving around the lab at lightning speed. Everyone turned to watch him but they were confused. They watched as he grabbed at many different items around the lab but settled on standing infront of Olivia and just watched her. It was unnerving to Olivia and Peter picked up on it very quickly.

"Walter, focus! Please!"

"What? Oh yes. I posit that whoever, in this case Agent Dunham's stepfather, was able to perfect my teleportation device but due to the lab of cortexiphan in the children's system, they are unable to remember where they were taken or much of what happened to them. Agent Dunham, the child you visited, was she able to give you any information?" Walter looked hopefully at Olivia while he waited for a reply.

"No Walter, she wasn't able to give me much. Just remembered they asked her questions about her mother."

"See I told you. This is how they are doing it!"

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, facing away from Olivia to face Walter. "Yes Walter, that is all good and well but exactly how were they able to prefect it?" swinging around to face Olivia he brought his left arm out to wave about his head, "And how is it possible that they have the device? I though the FBI had it under lock and key?"

Olivia shrugged. She honestly didn't know but now that they knew how he was taking the children, it would only be a matter of time before they found a way to get to him. Glancing at the clock behind her, Olivia noticed that it was after 8pm.

"I should go, Rayne will be home from the Zoo now and I promised I will be there when she got back. Astrid, if you find anything else, call me. Walter, please keep working. I'm going to take these files and see if I can find anything that will she me where he is taking these children." Olivia gave Peter a small nod, turned on her heals and left.

Peter had to fight the erge to go with her but he knew he would only make things worse for himself and for Olivia if he tried to push himself in on her. He would take his time, let the rest of his anger subside and then knock on her door.

**Ok, well now in the course of finishing this my life has gone from good to bad so hopefully I will be able to keep writing this and not leave you all in suspense. Hope you enjoy! Wanna leave a note? I welcome it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sitting in his silent bedroom, Peter's mind wouldn't stop working. With an IQ of 190, somedays he wondered how he got any sleep at all, and then he realised that he will eventually go crazy. Crazy from his mind working overtime, crazy from working with Olivia on these cases, crazy from being angry with Olivia.

Who was he kidding he _was_ crazy for being angry her. He knew that it wasn't her fault, but did she really not trust him?

_Of cource she trusts me, she told me about her stepfather. _The voice in the back of his head echoed.

_Yea but what about her daughter?_ Another replied.

The first spoke again, _She was scared. What did you expect?_

_Peter, do you know how crazy you sound? Arguing with yourself?_

Shaking his head, Peter rose from his position on the bed. Glacning at the clock he knew his father and Astrid were still at the lab. She said she would call if she found anything but being that it was now after 10pm, he doubted as much.

Deciding he needed a walk, Peter grabbed his coat, keys and phone and left.

He found himself standing on the street outside Olivia's apartment. Looking into the lounge window he could see Olivia's silhouette. She was swinging Rayne around the room and he could tell she was laughing. Waiting just outside the door, Peter spotted someone standing behind one of the trash cans near Olivia's house. Taking a tep back into the shadows, Peter watched him.

The man, hidden from the light, seemed to be trying to get into Olivia's building. Peter watched as he placed his hand on the bricks, as if trying to find a loose one. Peter took a step, not out of the shadows but further towards the stranger. In an instant the man was up her front steps and forcing himself inside with one swift slam of the doornob down. Taking a split second to realise what had happening, Peter heard three things. 1. A child screaming, 2. Olivia grunting and 3. Glass breaking.

Jumping up the front stairs, Peter pushed himself into the house. Olivia was on the ground with broken glass around her. Noticing the coffee table was shattered but no little girl was in sight. Olivia looked up at Peter, glass specs glistening on her face, surrounded by blood drops.

"Peter?" Her voice came as a whisper but it held more force than he ever expected. On hearing the childish scream coming from Olivia's room, Peter sprinted off towards the room just in time to be knocked on his backside by a blinding flash of light. Thinking not of his own safety, Peter pulled himself up and slammed into the man who was holding Rayne sending them both crashing in to Olivia's cupboard.

"Rayne!" Olivia's voice rang out and then sudden silence. Peter rested his knee on the man's chest and punched him once in the face. The man's head snapped back and he passed out. Scanning the room Peter found nothing except a terrified Olivia. No child, no Rayne. Swallowing audibly Peter locked eyes with Olivia and waited. Tears's streaked down her face silently as she reached a hand for Peter, who met her half way.

Bringing her into his arms, he held her close while she cried. "Peter, what are we going to do? Where is she?"

Suddenly breaking from her, Peter took two steps and came to the unconcious man on the ground. Dragging him up by the collar, he slammed him in the chair, found some rope and tied him down.

Calling out to a shaking Olivia, "Liv, call Broyles and get him here." Turning to look at her, he found she hadn't moved from her spot in the middle of the room. One very unstable hand brought up to her mouth and she just trembled. "Oh, Liv. Sweetheart. It'll be alright. I'll find her. I promise."

Olivia suddenly pulled away from Peter and took a tentative step back from Peter. "You promise?"

"Yes Liv, you know I do!" Forcing her into his arms again she held onto him as if he was her life.

When Broyles had finally arrived, Olivia had seated herself in the corner of the lounge room, with her knees to her chest, tears streaking down her face.

"Bishop," Broyles voice caught Peter's attention, he stood and made his way to his boss.

"Not to good. It's like she is in shock." Peter shook his head but never took his eyes off of Olivia.

"Can you help her? Are you able to bring her back to us?" Broyles voice was stiff but his tone hinted at remorse.

"Sir, I don't know. She cried before you got here. I've never seen her cry like that but this is different. I guess I'll have to try." Shrugging his shoulder's Peter waited for a nonexistant reply for his boss.

"Well, we are going to take this guy to HQ and see if we can get anything out of him. Keep working on helping her out and if she comes to, bring her to HQ. I'm sure she'll want to talk to his guy." Nodding his head to a few Agents, Broyles followed them out while they dragged a still unconcious suspect.

Glancing around the room, Peter made his way back to Olivia, who still hadn't moved. Kneeling down in front of her he placed one hand on her knee, trying to get her attention.

"Liv, sweetheart. Can you look at me please?" When nothing happened he placed his other hand on her cheek and as if on instinct he looked up to meet his eye line.

"Peter?

"Yea, it's me. Broyles has taken the guy to HQ, did you want me to take you there?"

"Peter, we have to get her back…I can't let anything happen to her. What is something does…" cutting her but placing his lips on her's Peter's kiss was one more of telling her to shut up than anything else.

"Olivia Dunham, don't you dare think like that. We will find her and we will bring her back to you. Do you understand me?" Bringing her fingers up to her lips, Olivia could only nod. "Good. Well let's get you to HQ."

Nodding again, Olivia stood from her sitting position, but never let go of Peter's hand. It was her life line and she knew now, that he would always be there. Stopping suddenly, Olivia pulled Peter gently causing him to face her with an uncertain look on his face.

"I trust you." was the only thing that was whispered from her mouth

He could tell those words were probably the hardest thing she would ever have to syaout loud because it's all good and well to show someone you trust them but for Olivia to say it, was a big deal. Wrapping his arm's around her once again, Peter sighed into her hair.

"I know."

**Sorry it took so long…shouldn't take too long for the next one, if there is anyone interested still! **

**I like the shiny blue link at the bottom, don't you? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Walking in to HQ should have been one of the easiest thing Olivia and Peter had done in a few days but tonight was never going to be easy. Keeping her head down, Olivia knew that the people staring at her knew her secret. By now everyone would know Olivia Dunham was a mother and they would also know that said mother was now missing her child.

Dragging her eyes up from the floor she looked around and really did find all eyes on her. Locking eyes's with almost everyone that walked passed a sudden stop forced Olivia to do the same.

In front of Peter and Olivia stood Broyles and about 7 or 8 other agents.

"Agent Dunham. We will help you find you daughter." An agent from the back spoke up causing Peter to smile wide but Olivia just looked shocked. Giving a slight nod in agreement Broyles turned and barked orders to everyone in the room. Her case had really become top priotity.

Peter took this chance to take her hands in his. He brought them to his lips and kissed the top of them, in front of everyone including their now smirking boss. Never dropping them from his mouth he spoke softly, but loud enough to carry throughout the silent room.

"See sweetheart, everyone is here for you. You are not alone. I promise." Olivia searched his eyes and it was as if a light switch flicked inside her head. A small smile graced her lips as she pushed passed Peter and Broyles. She swung open the interview-room door and took a seat across from the suspect.

Flipping open his file, his name entered her mind and she just waited. Waited for a possible reaction from her prisoner now known as _Charlie Harris. _Olivia's eyes flickered over the last name but thought nothing of it at the time.

"Mr. Harris. Where is she?" Olivia spoke with sudden urgency. Trying her hardest to remain calm and in control, she knew it would be the only way she was going to get her daughter back. Beating the crap out of him would only make his angry.

"Look, you wanted me. Now you have me. What is this about?" At this moment Charlie looked up.

"You're her. All this time and I found you." His eye's shone with sudden need. "Please, come with me. He is waiting. You're daughter is safe. She was always just a means to an end. A way to get to _you._" Fury hit Olivia like a hockey puck to the head. Leaning over on her hands she was about to bring her face within inchs of Charlie's but someone stopped her. Behind the glass Peter must have known what was about to happen because he had forced himself in to the interview room and was pretty much dragging Olivia out by the arm. Slamming the door shut, he forcfully held her against the wall.

All her might was focused on forcing him to let her go. "Damn it Olivia. Stop struggling!" And she did. Looking him in the eye she knew he was trying to help her out and for once she listened.

"You will stay here. I get the rest out of him." Peter slipped into the room before Olivia could say anything. Taking her position begrudgenly behind the glass she watched as Peter began his assult.

"Now I really don't care who you are, or who your brother was. He is dead and Olivia watched it happen. You will tell me now where the girl is and I will make sure you will not meet the same 'hot' fate your dick of a brother did." Bringing himself almost an inch away from Charlie's face, Peter's stance was threatening.

"Peter Bishop? Still alive? Hmm, I think that might change sometime soon." If it was supposed to scare Peter, it had no effect on him. "Fine. You know the old factory section off Witermore? You'll find him there. But make sure that she knows the truth before she jumps the gun!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth Peter knew he had to leave the room. Wrenching the door open he found Olivia's back to him sprinting down the hallway.

"OLIVIA! You can't go alone. You will get killed, then what use will you be to your daughter?" This pulled Olivia to a stop.

Turning around her eye's met his, "How did you know who he was? Agent Harris's brother, right? How?"

Shaking his head, "Broyles told me. Listen to me Olivia. We need to think this through. Please, I will come with you. You could get hurt."

"Fine, but I'm leaving now." Olivia stormed out of HQ followed by Peter and Broyles and 4 other agents.

The ride to the factory was silent. Olivia drove, as usual and like always, Peter sat next to her, bu this time. Broyles sat in the back.

"Dunham. Are you sure about going in on your own? You know I don't like it." Broyles echoed from the backseat.

"Sir, I have to." Was her only answer. Dropping her hand from the steering wheel to the console in the middle of her and Peter, Peter took the oportunity to grab her hand.

"You know I will go with you, right?" He wanted her to say yes, he wanted her to beg him not to leave her side because then he would know that she really did want him to help her out.

"Peter, you know I would but I have to go alone. You know that. But thank you." Olivia squeezed his hand slightly before dropping it and raising her hand back to the streering wheel. One last right turn and they found themselves at an abandoned factory, that looked as if it was going to fall down with one gust of window.

Peter and Broyles were the first to exit the car. Broyles made his way to the other FBI unit and spoke to them. Peter on the other hand went to Olivia's side of the car and opened her door, essentially blocking her exit from the car.

"Liv, are you sure?" his right hand came up to rest on her cheek. He could feel the adrenaline running through her system by the heat in her cheeks. Peter watched as Olivia glanced towards the building and then back to him.

"Come with me?" Was all she could say.

**Ok, I am really hoping this is not to OOC for you all and thank you to those who called me evil I love it! Haha. Yes I know I am but as you said, hurt Olivia/Peter means P/O moments and you know how much I love them! **

**R&R please so I know if I should continue :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Peter waited until Olivia had been able to go into the factory. He could see the fear flicker in her eyes but it was beaten down by determination. He didn't move until Olivia reached for his arm, not his hand but his arm. Lacing her fingers around his wrist she held onto it as if she was going to fall.

"I got you Liv. We'll get her back." Dragging his arm up slowly he entwinded his fingers with Olivia's. Looking down at the space between them she knew she was going to be ok.

Moving closer to the front door, Olivia pushed her way through. Finding nothing but an empty room, she continued in. Glancing back at Peter, she found that he had made his way behind a large piece of equipment, essentially hiding himself from view of anybody else in the room. Bringing his finger to his lips he made the universal sign for silence.

Nodding her head, Olivia continued further into the room, while Peter searched through the empty room's leading away from Olivia. Upon hearing a voice, he slowly made his way back to her, only to stay hidden, to keep her safe.

"Darl'n I'm surprised you came alone. Bishop didn't want anything to do with you after he found out about her? You know he should be dead. Eddie did promise me that but oh well, just one more lose end to tie up after we are done here." Peter watched as, who he assumed was her stepfather, brought his hand to her cheek and rested it there. Olivia stood frozen to the spot as he played with a piece of her hair.

Against all her better judgement, Olivia glance around the room with her eye's knowing she had just put Peter in danger. "Ah, you didn't come alone. I'm not surprised though. Welcome Bishop. I know you're here. I knew you wouldn't abandon my little girl. Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Peter was about to move when Olivia spoke. "He isn't here and I am not your little girl. I was never _your _little girl. Now where is mine?" Barely stronger than a whisper Olivia spoke again, "Please give her back to me. Please let her go, if you want me I will stay, but let her go." Bringing a shaking hand up to her face Olivia was about to touch it when a noise came from behind her.

Glancing around she found nothing again, but as she was about to turn back to him, she was hit with a dart. Looking down at her stomach and dropping to her knees, Olivia soon began to realise she was in trouble, she could vaguely hear Peter running to her side but it wasn't long until the darkness had her.

Whiping her heach up Olivia found her hands bound behind her back back her shirt torn. Opening her mouth to speak she also felt the bitter taste of material blocking her need to scream. Eyes searching the factory they settled on an unconsious Peter, laying not to far from her. Doing the only thing she could think of, Olivia swung her left leg in his direction and kicked him.

The sudden jolt forced Peter awake. Sitting up quickly he realised that he wasn't bound and made a made dash for Olivia as soon as his eyes rested on her. Dragging the gag out of her mouth, the first thing he did was place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered against her lips.

"Peter, untie my hands please!" nodding he reahed around her and pulled at the tight knot. As soon as her hands were free they swung around his kneck and she held him close.

"Come on, I think I know where Rayne is." Grabbing her hand he lead her out of the large factory room and down a small corridoor. Neither of them gave a second thought as to where her stepfather was or why Peter was only unconcious not bound. Peter began to pull Olivia faster, faster than her tired body would carry and she stumbled on a piece of old metal that was sticking up from the ground. Cryng out in pain, Olivia fell to the ground and looked at her foot. Bloody had begun to seep down her foot from her ankle. Peter had turned to find Olivia on the ground and was about to join her, when she pushed herself up and pushed him to keep going. Falling behind slightly Olivia had to concentrate on finding her daughter and not letting the pain force her to stop.

Peter ran straight past a small room to their left but Olivia noticed it. Stopping in her tracks she glanced in and found a the shadow of a small child sitting in the corner, with her knees to her chest.

Giant sobs shook her small form and Olivia made a mad dash to the child's side.

"Oh baby!" Pulling the small child into her arms Olivia cried openly when Rayne swung her arms around her kneck. "Mommy! You came!" Peter appeared in the doorway and just watched mother and daughter embrace.

Olivia brought her hand up to the back of Rayne's head and held her close.

Peter spoke, "Sweatheart, come on we should go." Nodding silently, Olivia lifted Rayne up into her arms and tried to move.

For the second time in about 10 minutes Olivia stumbled and cried out in pain. Her bleeding foot was not bleeding perfusly and Olivia was not able to hold Rayne. Peter noticed the issue and made his way over to her. Taking Rayne from her arms, he held her close to his chest, hiding her still crying face in shoulder.

He took two steps away from Olivia and the sudden realisation hit him. Turning he found Olivia had still stayed behind him, "Liv, why was this so easy?"

As they say if something can go wrong it will go wrong because just as Peter spoke, a madeshift glass barrier dropped from its position in the ceiling. Blocking Peter from Olivia and trapping Olivia in the room.

"Olivia!" Peter's voice boomed throughout the hollow hallway and he took the two step to the gate.

"Peter, please go! Take Rayne and get out of here! Please." Olivia was now resting both her hands on the glass as if trying to push Peter away. Copying her motion but with one hand, Peter placed his on the glass as if trying to touch her hand.

"I'm not leaving you Liv." Paniced, Peter almost forgot about the small child in his arms. Still holding her close, he didn't want her to see her mothing trapped the way she was.

"Please Peter, you promised to keep her safe. NOW GO!" he watched as a small tear slid down her cheek before speaking once more. "I'll come back for you Liv. Remember you belong with me. You remember that? Never forget it! I will be back. I promise."

Not wanting to hear her reply he turned and took off down the hallway. It seemed almost too easy for him to get out with Rayne. Coming into the sunlight he was surrounded by FBI agents and Broyles who had a look on his face as to where Olivia was but never asked. He knew. He knew something went wrong. As a paramedic tried to take Rayne from Peter's grip she tightened hers. "No!"

"It's ok baby, they will look after you. I'll come back" Rayne pulled away to look Peter in the eye.

"Promise?" The little girl blinked her eyes innocently at Peter. "I promise baby." Peter kissed her on the forhead and she let go. Kissing her once more, Peter turned and took of back towards the factory.

"Bishop! Where are you going? BISHOP!" Broyles voice faded away as the lood started pumping in his head. Peter was not going to leave Olivia. And so he ran faster.

**Ok, I will reside judgement on this chapter until after it's posted because I honestly don't know how I feel about it.**

**Please r&r so I can make up my mind. Next chapter will be up soon for those who are still interetsed.**

**Ash**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all who reviewed and yes I know I am evil! Lets see how evil I can be! Haha**

**Chapter 12**

_Death is absolute. That is why we are not afraid of it, what we are afraid of is the how and when. So why is it that sitting here right now I am actually scared of death. What is the reason I don't want to die. _

_I can name it. Peter-pain in my ass-Bishop. _

Olivia had taken up her daughters seat in the corner of the now enclosed room. Bringing her knees to her chest she sat in silence and just waited for death to come. Hearing a voice from outside the glass Olivia looked up.

"Peter?"

"No darl'n not Peter. Me." Her stepfather took his chance and raised the glass door. Sitting on the floor directly in front of her, Olivia never once moved.

"Do you remember, when you were a little girl, you used to sit much like this, in the corner of your bedroom and just sing to yourself? You would hum and cry and the lights would dim, but when you screamed, the lights would shatter. Do you remember that darl'n?"

Olivia looked up her stepfather and just waited for him to continue. When he did the memory came flooding back. Opening her mouth the words dropped out like honey thick with disgust.

"_5 young children sitting on the swing_

_Hear the cow bell, here comes the ring-a-ding ding_

_5 young children in their bed at night_

_Hear the clock chime, suddenly out of sight."_

Seeing the smile on his face was enough to drive Olivia to beat him to death but she didn't move. She couldn't move, only speak. "What do you want from me? I know you worked with Walter before you married my mother, so what do you want with me?" Her stepfather's shoulders dropped.

"You see darl'n when I saw you, in that classroom, I knew you were special. I would watch you. Watch you as you saw things without even knowing it. I watched as you traveled back and forth from the other world and I knew that I would need you. You see before I met Walter I knew that there was other universes. Ones that would allow me to continue my work without being locked up. It was never William Bells idea to experiment on children, it was mine. He made the drug and it made you special, more special than anyone else. In that other world, their technology is more advanced than ours and I want to go there. You can take me there."

"_OLIVIA!" _Olivia's head shot up at her name.

"Ah Mr. Bishop has decided to come and find you. Well, not if I can help it." Grabbing Olivia by the arm he dragged her from the room, down the hall and into a smaller space. Slamming her against the wall he held her there with his hand over her mouth. She cried silently because she knew that Peter wasn't far off.

As they say, the hand is quicker than the eye because while one hand was over her mouth his other was driving a needle into her side. Olivia's eyes met his but only for a second before they closed and darkness took her.

"OLIVIA!" Peter found himself at a loss. He had no idea where to look for her once he came to the empty room. Scratched into the floor a simple word. _Peter_

With a new found energy from her handwriting, he sprinted out of the room and back into the large factory area. Spinning around 360 he searched the room for any other places he could have taken her.

"Mr. Bishop! How nice for you to come! You know Eddie did promise me that you would be dead before you ever met my daughter again. You were both always together and I could never seem to get her to do what I wanted when you were around."

Peter spun to his left and found Olivia's stepfather standing in the same place he had just come from essentially telling Peter where to find Olivia.

"I don't remember any of that. I have never met Olivia before so I don't know what sort of game you are playing but it ends now. Let her go!" Peter took a few steps towards him, waiting to see what he would do.

"You may not remember any of it but she was very taken with you. I noticed it then Walter took you away from her the first time and she screamed. She blew the lights out of her room. Very fascinating it was."

Peter was in shock. Had he actually known Olivia before all of this? Its was crazy, right?

"Now I can't have you taking her away from me again so," her stepfather brought out a gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Peter who took a step back. At the same time that he was about to pull the trigger and ear piercing scream echoed through the empty lab. Peter brought his hands up this ears, trying to block it out. Olivia's stepfather did the same.

After a moment it was gone. "Ah, looks like the drug is working its way threw Olivia's system." Her stepfather smiled and suddenly began to fire at Peter. Luckily for Peter he saw it coming and ducked out of the way. Searching the room with his eyes to find something that would help him protect himself, Peter's eyes landed on the pile of old oxygen tanks in the corner of the room. Hoping with everything he had that they were still full, Peter made a break for them.

Olivia's stepfather took a second to realize what Peter was doing. Taking a few more shot at Peter as he ran past the tanks the last bullet was a mistake and her stepfather knew it.

Peter had found himself behind a pile of old metal sheeting. As the bullet connected with the tanks and explosion that sent most of the factory up in flames erupted. Being that Olivia's stepfather was not far from the tanks, he received the full brunt of the explosion, sending him hurtling backwards in the side of the building. Falling awkwardly he hit the ground and didn't move.

Peter was thrown to the side by the blast as well but the thought of Olivia, somewhere else in the building, in pain, kept him from falling into unconsciousness. Touching the side of his face, Peter found a gash running down his cheek. Looking down at his fingers he found they were covered in blood but not allowing a second thought when Olivia's scream echoed over the flames. Making a break for the doorway leading to Olivia, Peter ran through the smallest of the flames towards the fading screams of the woman he loves.

**OK, sorry it took so long. But its done now and hopefully there will be a chapter or two left after this but hopefully it had kept you all interested! **

**R&R coz I love them **

**Ash**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I want to know what is happening in there? Get a helicopter in the air now! I need to know what is going on!" Broyles voice echoed threw the radio's being held by all the FBI agents in the area. In his arms was a still crying Rayne who, after being told by Peter was safe, clung to Broyles neck just waiting for her mother to come back.

"Sir, we haven't seen anyone come out of there. The firefighters won't go in because it used to be an old oxygen tank factory. They say its not safe." A young agent made his way to Broyles side slowly, afraid to anger his boss.

"Well we need someone in there! I have two agents trapped!"

"They are working on it Sir." As soon as the agent spoke another explosion erupted threw the already ablaze factory. Broyles watched the scene with noticeable fear on his face and tightened his grip on the child in his arms.

Blocking the incoming smoke and flames, Peter searched his way through the empty rooms until he found the only locked one. Reaching for the door knob his hand connected with a scorching heat. Drawing his hand back to himself, Peter took a step backwards and kicked in the door.

Finding it hard to breathe Peter brought his hand up to his mouth and covered it, hoping to block out some of the smoke. Searching the small room, Peter found Olivia sitting in the smallest ball he had ever seen. Reaching her side, he called out to her but when he received no answer he began to become worried.

"Livia, sweetheart. Please, we don't have time for this. Please you need to get up." Still no response. "Damn it Olivia. GET UP!"

Olivia's head shot up in fear and she found herself looking straight at Peter. "Peter, what are you doing? Where is Rayne?"

"She is safe, but we aren't. Please come with me!" Reaching up for his hand Olivia tried to pull herself up but the drugs injected into her system was making her nauseous.

"Now, Liv. I got ya." Peter forced her swing her arm around his neck and his arm around her back, holding her up. "Can you try and walk for me Liv. We need to get out of here."

Swinging her head to her left, Olivia found his face straight but his eyes showed only fear. Searching his face, she found a gash on his cheek and dry blood around it. "Peter, you're hurt."

"I'm ok. I'll deal with it when we get out of here." Dragging Olivia the rest of the way to her feet, they started for the doorway. Slowly, due to Olivia's injured ankle and the drugs in her, making her woozy, the found themselves in more trouble than Peter realized. Looking left down the hallway, Peter had just come from, the fire had begun to spread and blocked their passage to safety.

Bringing Olivia closer to his side, Peter made a break for the right hand side of the hallway. Forcing open the old door, Peter was able to lift Liv up the small staircase and into an old wood floored room. "Liv, stay here for me please." He placed her down gently on the wooden floorboards. Finding himself at a window, he looked out to see if there was anyway they would be able to get out of their situation alive.

After finding maybe one chance to get out of the burning building Peter turned to face Olivia. "Liv, listen to me, we are going to need to climb down the side. I know you are hurt but we don't have a…"

The sound of cracking put a stop to Peter's sentence and Olivia looked up at him. As if in slow motion, the floorboards gave way and sent them crashing two story's to a dirt bunker.

Coughing and spluttering echoed through the cavern. Rolling on his side, Peter groaned in agony as he held his arm close to his body. Letting the dust settle he began his search for Olivia.

"Liv, you ok? Olivia?" coughing was the reply he received, "Peter, where are you? I think my ankle is broken." Olivia sounded scared and if Peter was being completely honest with himself the way she sounded would match the way he felt. He was scared but he was determined not to show it.

"It's ok Liv. I think we are safe down here, but I think my shoulder is dislocated." Finally finding her, not two meter's away from him, he crawled the distance and came to sit at her side. "Hey, come here. Let me look at you." Flames from the fire was their only source of light and it was doing a good job lighting up the room.

Peter brought his good hand up to touch her face and found that she had a few scrapes and cuts but mostly just dust and the likelihood of a few bruises the next day. Making his way down her body, Peter felt her ribs to make sure none were broken and the sudden touch of his hand on her skin under her dirty ripped shirt sent a bolt of electricity threw her.

Happy with nothing being broken that far up, he concentrated on her swollen ankle. Putting the lightest feather touch on her ankle, Olivia jumped in pain. "Ok, that is definitely broken." Looking back at her face Peter knew he should be worried but he also knew that just as long as they were together, they would be ok.

Standing back watching the building continue to be engulfed by flames and the firefighters, trying their hardest to contain the roaring fire, Broyles found it hard to concentrate on anything but the lack of his best agents and the small child who had now fallen asleep in his arms. Worried that if something happened to Olivia, the girl would be left homeless, he was determined to get his agents out of their and back where they belonged.

"You, come here!" Broyles met the agent half way. "I want you to make sure the perimeter is surrounded. If I know my agents, they will find a way out of this and I want to make sure that we are there when they do."

Within 15minutes agents were stationed around the perimeter of the building, while the firefighters successfully began to bring the fire under control.

"Hey Liv, how you holding up?" Peter had begun to feel his way through the room, trying to gage if there was any way of getting out of the bunker. Turing to face Olivia this time he asked again, "Liv, you ok?" noticing the lack of response from Olivia both in her actions and her voice, Peter made his way back to her side and touched her face.

"Shit, Liv. You're burning up!" Before he could continue, Peter heard the distinct sound of a child crying. Whipping his head around behind him, Peter suddenly noticed the slight breeze coming from the same direction of the scream.

Bringing a non responsive Olivia into his arms, ignoring the sickening agony his right shoulder was now emitting threw his body, he carried a barely conscious Olivia towards the screams of the children.

**Thanks for all those who reviewed! I now know this story might have another 3 or so chapters left, for all those who want real answers! Or I could just leave you all hanging!...i guess I will have to decide after this…do I be evil or not?**

**R&R and find out hahahah (evil laugh)**

**Ash**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am either on the ball for these last two chapters to get two updates in less than an hour or they are just terrible chapters. Let me know :D?**

**Chapter 14**

Once the fire had been put out, Broyles had sent in a team to search the building. Finding one set of human remains, the coroner was called in. Fearing the worst, Broyles had the coroner give him a description of the body on site. "Male, age, approximately 50 years old…" Broyles mind shut off after hearing the age. Confident that it was neither Olivia or Peter, he sent out another order to keep searching the building.

"Sir, there is nothing here. We have searched the whole building. We can't find…wait a minute, Sir there is a room at the back of the building, it looks to have had it's floorboards broken. There is a bunker hidden here. We are going to get a team together to search it." The agent's voice echoed over the radios.

"I want updates Agent." Broyles had taken his authoritative voice back, barking orders to all the agents around him.

Silence over the radio was broken by the sound of agents yelling to each other and an agents voice speaking directly to Broyles, "Sir, we found a trail of blood leading into a corridor."

"Follow it agent."

"Yes Sir."

The pain in Peter's arm was starting to make him nauseous, but he was determined to keep going, he suddenly found himself in an open room. Taking the last step into the room, the lights flickered on. Taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust he found a set up almost identical to the lab at Harvard.

Lined around the room Peter found 5 beds, 4 of which had children as young as 3 strapped down. Most of them very quiet, and still, breathing, but still. Shocked for a moment, Peter brought himself out of his trance and placed Olivia down on the closest empty bed. When she fought to keep him by her side, he whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, I'll be right here, I just need to check on these children." With that she let go of his hand she held on to so forcefully.

Peter took the beds one by one. Ripping off the blind folds and unstrapping the child's arms and legs. Making sure they were not bleeding or in too much pain, Peter spoke loud enough for all to hear, "It's ok. I'm here to help you. I'm with the FBI." Some children cried while others remained quiet.

One child in particular had sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Are you really?" His eyes locked with Peter and Peter just smiled. "Yes I am. See that girl over in the corner, she is an agent too. We are both here to help you." While speaking to the child Peter had helped the rest of the children off the beds and made them sit on the floor to make sure they didn't wait or hurt themselves trying to get away.

"My name is Peter, what is yours?" Peter waited for a moment before he spoke.

"James. My name is James. I just want to go home to my mommy and daddy." A small tear found its way down his cheek.

"I know James and you know what, I promise I will get you all back to your mommies and daddies. Ok?" Looking around the room, he found all four children nodding at him. 

Bringing Olivia to his side on the floor, Peter took a seat and had a rest with the children. His attention was brought to the corridor he had come from. Voices and flashlights could be seen and heard in the distance and Peter held his breath that it was the FBI coming to their rescue.

"Agent Dunham? Agent Bishop? Are you in here?"

Sighing again Peter raised his good arm, the one not holding Olivia to his side and nodded.

"Yea we are here and we also have the missing children." Watching as the agents dropped their flashlights in favor of the lighting in the room the sight in front of them would be enough to have the saddest person smile.

There sat Peter Bishop, surrounded by young children huddled close to his side, frightened of any one who came near them and on his lap sat an unconscious Olivia.

"How about we get out of here kids?" The agent in charge spoke up with a smile on his face.

One by one the agents took a child in their arms and made their way out of the old bunker. Although he was still injured Peter refused to give Olivia to the agent and so he carried her out of the bunker and to the bright sunlight outside.

Paramedics took the children from the agents to make sure they were ok. Most just suffered from cuts and scratches and Peter was happy for that.

"Peter?" Olivia voice filled his ears and he smiled down at the still form in his arms.

"Hey Liv. How are you feeling?" Placing her gently on the gurney offered by a paramedic, Peter took a seat on the end of the ambulance to be checked out. Turning to the side, so he could still be checked over, Peter never took his eyes off of Olivia, who was watching him over the paramedic who was working on her broken ankle.

"Ok, Mr. Bishop. This is going to hurt." After being informed that they had to pop his shoulder back in then and there, Peter waited for the pain to come and when it did, it was so excruciating it could have made a nun swear.

"Jesus Christ!" was the nicest thing that came from Peter's mouth the moment they pushed his arm back and his shoulder forward.

Laughing to herself slightly Olivia thought it was about time to let the pain killers kick in and do their job.

Smiling back at Peter, who was now watching her again, "Thank you so much" was the last thing that came out of her mouth before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Looking away from her for a moment, Peter's eyes fell on the sleeping child in Broyles arms. Pushing the paramedic off of him, Peter made his way over to Broyles and could have sworn he saw the faintest of smiles on his face.

"Sir, how is she?" With no regard for himself Peter reached out for the child, who instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck when she came in contact with his chest.

"She cried herself to sleep. I couldn't bring myself to put her down. You know what you did was dangerous and reckless Bishop." Broyles and Peter stood eye to eye for a moment and then Broyles placed a hand on Peter's arm. "Good job." Turning on his heels Broyles left Peter alone to tend to the child in his arms.

As soon as Peter shifted, Rayne opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eyes. Smiling the classic Dunham smile he had fallen in love with on her mother, Peter gently grazed his hand over her face, pushing away loose hair.

"Come on girlie, lets go and see mommy."

**Not much may have happened in this chapter but I promise the next one will have more answers, as Olivia is allowed out of hospital and back into the lab. Hope the quick update was ok, not sure how I feel about the quick updates, don't want them to be too rushed. **

**More to come :D**

**Ash**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I was hoping that two chapters wasn't too much.**

**Chapter 15**

The incessant beeping of hospital equipment was enough to drive anyone insane but with the thumping in Olivia's head, the beeping was really getting to her. Begrudgingly Olivia opened her eyes and found herself in a small hospital room, sunlight pouring in through the open window. Looking down the bed she found her right ankle in a cast and raised slightly off the bed.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Olivia's head snapped up when she suddenly realized that she was in hospital. Groping for the medical remote, intent on calling for a nurse, her eyes fell on the sleeping form of Peter, arm in a sling and legs resting on the bed as he laid back in the chair, comfortably. Bringing a smile to her face was the fact that Rayne was asleep on his lap, almost like a dog, curled up with his arms around her protectively. Her smile widened as Peter slowly opened his eyes as if he knew she was looking at him.

"Hey." Was the only thing that she could say. Peter had already lifted Rayne off his lap and placed her on the big chair. She didn't even move when he did. Coming closer to Olivia, Peter placed his hand on her face just to make sure she was awake. "Hey, Liv." Was the only reply he could give.

"How is she?" Turning to his left Peter smiled down at Rayne, "She is strong. Like her mother." Turning back to Olivia he saw a small tear make its way down her check.

"Hey, sweetheart, its ok. You are safe and so is she. I promise." Wiping away her tear, Olivia grabbed his hand and held it close to her face, "Thank you so much Peter. You have no idea how much it means to me that you are still here. Looking after me and now her."

Peter leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Argh. YUCK!" a small voice was heard from behind them. Turning back around to see the disgusted look on the child's face, Olivia and Peter couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Come here baby! Come to mama." Olivia patted the bed in between herself and Peter. Excitedly, Rayne bounced on Peter leg and over to her mother where she gave her a loving hug. Holding Rayne in her arms, Olivia looked over the child's shoulder to a smiling Peter who had now placed his hand on Rayne's back. To anyone who was looking from the outside, they would have seen a loving family but as Broyles was watching them from the window he knew that the loving family wasn't going to last, but for the moment he waited. Allowing them to have their time.

"Doctor, what did the results say?" Broyles was still watching them through the window but he was speaking to the doctor standing on his left.

"Well, as far we as we can tell, whatever was injected into her system will be gone by tomorrow evening. To be honest I don't know what it is or what it does but what I can tell from the results, if her body wasn't so strong whatever was injected into her would have probably killed her. Excuse me, but I need to speak to Agent Dunham." Nodding his head once, the doctor left Broyles alone with his thoughts and entered Olivia's room.

Standing just in front of Olivia's bed the doctor cleared his throat to get their attention. Looking up Olivia noticed the doctor and nodded to Peter who turned around. Realizing that the doctor wanted to speak to Olivia, Peter grabbed Rayne off the bed and held her in his arms.

"Come on girlie, lets get you full of sugar so mommy goes crazy looking after you." Smiled back at Olivia, he noticed the angry stance she had taken in the bed.

"You better not Peter or else I'm leaving her with you." A small smile crack on her face and Peter laughed.

"Come on mommy, I'm not that bad!" Rayne smiled as Peter carried her out of the hospital room.

"Now Agent Dunham, I would like to talk to you about your test results." Olivia nodded silently, "Now according to your results, your blood has an extremely high recording of a mix of drugs. To be completely honest with you Olivia, I don't know what they are or how they got into your system but I would like run some tests to try and work it out." Bringing his eyes to meet Olivia's finally the doctor raised his eyebrow at her.

"Um, its ok. I don't want you to do that. I already know what the drug is. Thank you though Doctor." Olivia bit her bottom lip hoping the doctor would get the hint that she really didn't want to continue with any tests.

Waiting a moment before nodding his head the doctor spoke, "Alright but I would like to keep you in over night just to make sure you are healing well. You must stay of that ankle and make sure that boyfriend of yours doesn't do to much work with that shoulder." As soon as the doctor left Peter reentered the room lacking a small child.

"Peter, where is Rayne?" Olivia's eyes searched behind him hoping she was following behind him.

"Well sweetheart," Peter took his seat back on the bed and placed her hands in his, "I would like to be able to do this without the disgusting noises a small child would make," Bringing his hands to her face, he pulled her closer to him every so gently and placed his lips on hers. A small gasp and Peter's tongue entered her mouth. Deepening the kiss, Peter pulled away when he felt his body reacting to hers.

"Now, that was something we couldn't do in front of Rayne." Olivia smiled with her eyes still close. Bringing her hands to his lips he kissed the top of them. "You know though, she is going to have to get used to it. And so are you because I won't be kicking her out of the room, whenever you want to do that."

Peter's smile grew as her words sunk in.

"Ah hem" Snapping their heads to behind them, Olivia and Peter came face to face with a somewhat embarrassed looking Broyles.

"Sir, I…um…" Olivia shut her mouth quickly not really knowing what to say but Broyles, being the good boss he was, ignored her stuttering and continued to explain why he was actually there.

"Agent Dunham, Bishop. The children that you found have all be reunited with their parents and when you are both well enough they would like to thank you personally but the real reason I am here is because Dr. Bishop was able to take blood samples from the children and matched their blood with yours Agent Dunham. He found that they all contain the same traces of whatever drug was injected into you. Dr. Bishop has no idea what it does yet but he said he will continue working on it. He will figure it out." Peter could tell that Broyles last line was due to the look on their faces.

They both knew they had a long wait ahead of them.

**Ok, hopefully this wasn't to fluffy but next few chapters should give more answers to your questions. r&r please! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took a little bit longer than it should have but I never realized it would so difficult to organize a summer icehockey league in Australia! Like come! Haha. Enjoy…and who watched the new ep! OMG! Poor Peter, new season will be interesting!**

**Chapter 16**

Spending the last week at home with her foot in a cast and the inability to do anything at all was not the way Olivia Dunham wanted to spend her week with her daughter. Granted Peter had pretty much spent all his time with her at her house, finally getting out of the house and going to the lab was probably the best thing that could have happened.

"Liv, you sure you're ready for this? I mean, it's not a bad thing if you want to spend time with Rayne." Peter's voice echoed through the car as he pulled up to the Harvard campus and stopping in front of the building.

Olivia turned to Peter she could look him in the eye, "I don't think she wants to continue staying at home with me and besides, Rachel wanted to take her out so I could get some rest." Olivia shrugged her shoulders at him and proceeded to get out of the car.

His hand stopped her from moving and it was placed on hers. He spoke, softly, "Yes Olivia, to rest. Coming to the lab, isn't what I would call resting." Glancing back at him Olivia eyed him suspiciously.

"And what would you call resting Peter?"

"Laying on a bed, with me, closing your eyes and sleeping." Pulling her hand up to his mouth he kissed the top of it.

"Yes, but that would require me actually being able to sleep." Olivia shrugged again and successfully managed to get herself free from the car. Peter shook his head as he made his way out of the car and towards Olivia's side.

"Hey come on now, please don't push yourself, you don't want to break the other ankle do you?" Peter placed his left arm around her waist trying to steady her when she rocked backwards on her crutches.

"Peter, stop. I'm fine. Lets just get inside because I can see rain coming down on us soon." Hobbling off, Peter just watched her go for a moment but when she came to the door and turned to him with an annoyed look, he quickly jogged up the stairs.

"So explain to me again, why after only a week, your dislocated shoulder is better?" Olivia had really been annoyed that he had healed so quickly and was determined to find out why.

"Ah ok, I told you you wouldn't want to know so stop asking." Smirking back at her his face fell when he saw she wasn't buying it. Sighing Peter began his story, "Well long story short, Walter gave me something he had been working on and it really did work but NO you are not getting your hands on it because you actually need to heal properly unlike me who can survive with a bad arm if need be." Cutting her question short before she could even ask it Olivia just watched as he held the door open for her.

"You know Peter, you shouldn't take anything he gives you, who knows what he actually put in that stuff." Olivia laughed as she slowly made her way through the doorway, being careful not knock into Peter who was standing, with his arm above his head, holding the door open for her. "Yea well I guess part me of is trusting of him."

Taking the stairs one at a time Olivia looked up to find Astrid making her way over to her side, making sure she didn't fall. "Olivia. It's so good to see you. How was your week off?"

Before she could answer Peter opened his mouth, "Oh, please don't start her. I couldn't shut her up about being home. Do you know how long it took me to get her to get some sleep during the night? It was ridiculous!" Peter laughed and shook his head, taking the stairs two at a time.

Astrid turned back towards Peter and just watched him and then turned back to Olivia who was looking away pointedly. "When did this happen?" Was Astrid's only question but when Olivia just smiled Astrid just smiled back with her knowing look.

"Hey Walter! I have something to ask you. You might want to sit down for this 'Livia." Peter pulled a chair towards her motioning to sit down. Once this was over with, with great difficulty as Olivia didn't want to sit, Peter began interrogating Walter.

"When I was with Olivia's stepfather he said something to me." Olivia looked directly up at Peter as he had never mentioned this to her before. "He told me that me and Olivia have met before, that we were inseparable and that I should never have met her again. He told me that he couldn't get to her while I was around because she would never leave my side. What is he talking about?"

Walter thought for a moment. "I don't know Son."

Peter sighed and looked at Olivia, who wouldn't bring her eyes up to meet his. "Walter focus. I know you know. Don't lie to me again." Peter and Walter's eyes met and with one word Walter was retelling the long story, "Please."

Sighing Walter started. "When Belly was administering the Cortexiphan back in Jacksonville," Olivia's head shot up, "Other than me we had another assistant. He loved you Olivia. Always wanted to have you around. He became obsessed with your results. One day I had to bring Peter to the center. You, Agent Dunham, became attached to him. Not because of something that he said but the moment he walked in the door he took a seat next to you. We watched as he touched your hand, never having spoken a word to each other or even meeting each other before, and from the moment on, Peter never left your side." Peter and Olivia were now sharing a glance and something in Peter's heart twisted.

"Agent Dunham, our assistant tried taking Peter away from you but you would become angry but in the end all it took was for him to be near you, to calm you. One afternoon he tried to take you home Olivia but as soon as he got you to the door you became very frightened. The next thing we knew was that Peter was grabbing onto your arm, pulling you away from our assistant." Turning to a now red-in-the-face Peter, "Son, you became Olivia's guardian. To look after her from danger, to…" Peter became angry and cut off Walter's babbling.

"I became her what? Walter you do know that your assistant, the one who 'tried to take Olivia home' was her step father. He married her mother when Olivia was about the age of the trials." Peter had crossed his arms over his chest as if trying to defend himself.

"Ah yes, that makes sense." Walter began pacing the lab mumbling to himself.

"Walter! FOCUS! How does that make sense?" Peter's voice echoed throughout the lab and throughout all of this Astrid had remained silent.

"Walter, I think Olivia and Peter need to know." Astrid, who had always had a way of calming Walter down spoke up.

"It makes sense son because that is the reason why you met her again after all this time. You are supposed to protect her. From people trying to kill her, her stepfather. You are supposed to be with her."

**Let me know :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sighing Peter brought his hand up to his face and rubbed it absentmindedly. "God, Walter. How could you have done this?" was the first and only thing that came out of Peter's mouth before he made his way into Olivia's office and slammed the door behind him.

"I…Oliv…Please. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't know you would become attached to each other." Walter whispered, frightened to upset anyone else in the room.

Bring the crutches to her arms, Olivia stood and made her way to Walter standing only centimeters away from him she spoke, "It's ok Walter, you know he's still a bit touchy when it comes to this sort of stuff. Look he's forgiving you for kidnapping him and I think the two of you are getting better. And to be honest, if Peter and I didn't know each other, I probably wouldn't be here anyway. So thank you."

Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled up at the old man. Walter returned the smile and took his leave so Olivia could go and find Peter.

"Hey you ok?" Olivia poked her head through the doorway to find Peter sitting behind her desk, "You know, I could have sworn that desk was mine."

Peter smirked back at Olivia remembering the fact that she had use the exact same line not too long ago. "I'm sorry, this is all to hard to get my head around."

"Well is it really? I mean. After everything that has happened, do you think this is the strangest thing that has happened to us." Olivia shrugged and made the rest of the way to Peter's side.

"No the strangest would be this…" Bringing Olivia onto his lap, Peter pulled her face within inches of his face and smiled, "Marry me." It was a mere whisper.

Olivia pulled back suddenly and just stared at him. "Peter, we haven't even gone out together yet." Olivia laughed and shook her head at him. Glancing back to his face Olivia noticed he was serious.

"Olivia. After everything you and me have been through, I think dating would just be a formality." Olivia was about to kiss me when her office door sprung open and entered Walter who became sheepish.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Walter began to turn around when Peter's voice stopped him.

"No, Walter, its fine. What's up?" Peter's voice was filled with laughter as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist.

"Well I believe I have been able to find out what was injected into Agent Dunham's system. It is a high dose of cortexiphan. Like nothing I have ever seen before _but_ it only lasts in the system for 24 hours. So no fear Agent Dunham, it will have already left your system." Smiling Walter left them alone.

"Well now that's a relief." Peter laughed as Olivia pulled him down for a long, deep kiss.

It was getting late. Olivia rested on the couch next to Peter, who had insisted on putting Olivia's foot on the new coffee table he had brought over. Peter had his arm wrapped around Olivia and on the floor between his knees was Rayne who had insisted on wanting to watch Tarzan.

So being the loving mother she was Olivia agreed. After a while on knowing that Rayne was concentrating on the TV Peter turned to Olivia, "No more surprises? No more children or knowledge of where I really come for your not telling me?"

Olivia looked up at Peter and smiled at him. Shaking her head, "No Peter. Well maybe one thing…I love you." Peter's smile grew into a 100watt smile.

"I love you too."

"Mommy, Peter. This is my favourite song!" Rayne bounced up and down in her seat on the floor. Peter groaned and shook his head.

"Hey when we get married you know you are going to have to watch all the Disney movies ever made." Olivia laughed back at him and watched as he words sank in.

"What? Really?" Peter opened his mouth in shock.

"Yea we'll guess you're as good as I'm going to get." Olivia laughed again but was cut off by Peter lips on hers. In the background Rayne was bouncing up and down singing to her favourite song.

_Two world's, one family_

_Trust your heart, let faith decide_

_To guide these lives we see. _

~The End~

**OK, as I did with one of the other chapter, I am going to reside judgment on it until after I post it because I don't really know how I feel about this ending. **

**Let me know if I missed anything I didn't answer or if you totally hated it :D**

**Ash**


End file.
